The Next Generation: Part I
by bttf4444
Summary: This story is a collaborative effort with JenniferJaneMcfly. While this is technically a trilogy based story, this story is not a part of my regular Trilogy Universe. Changed the name of the Italian restaurant.
1. Friends to the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: While this story is Trilogy Canon, this is not a part of my regular Trilogy Universe. Haven Martina Brown (from Cosmic Baby) was born exactly one year earlier in this universe. The McFly children correspond with these following actors: Marlene - Lea Thompson, Marty Jr - Michael J Fox, and Melody - Claudia Wells.  
**

_March 21, 2016  
7:15 AM PST_

It was a typical morning at the McFly household. Marty McFly Sr had left early that morning to work at a record store called Musicland. He has had moderate success as a rock star - but he retired about 15 years ago, so that he can spend more time with his family. Marty's wife, Jennifer, had also left early for her office at the Hill Valley Department of Social Services - where she was a child psychologist.

Their eldest child, Marlene, was eighteen - and she had just finished travelling all across North America as a pop singer. She was currently recording a sophomore album, which was due to be released in two months. She had relatively moderate fame, but not quite to the same extent as her father. Marty Jr, was seventeen and a senior in high school - and he had classes only in the mornings. During the afternoons, he had a job working for Nintendo. The youngest child, Melody, was sixteen - and she was a junior in high school.

Melody looked exactly the same as her mother did when she was a teen. Marty Jr, likewise, looked exactly the same as his father did when he was a teen. Marlene looked exactly as their paternal grandmother, Lorraine, did when she was a teen.

'7:15!' Melody gasped, as she jumped out of bed. 'Perfect, just perfect. I'm gonna be late for school! I better go wake Jamie up. Gee, I really hope the mean kids leave her alone today. I feel so bad for her.'

Jamie Brown, Dr. Emmett Brown's granddaughter and Jules' daughter, was Melody McFly's best friend in the world - and they were both always late. Jamie always got made fun of, because her grandfather was deemed by the whole town as the local nutcase - but Jamie adored her grandfather. Jamie was also often unfavourably compared to her older sister, Harmony. On a positive note, though, she was expected to make the honour role.

Melody always stood up to the other kids who made fun of Jamie. They did things like replacing liverwurst with dogfood - so that, whenever she bit in to the sandwich, the nasty taste of dog food would remain in her mouth for the rest of the day. All the boys would make fun of her for being so tall and a thin as a pole. They would call her names like 'Giraffe', 'Jolly Green Giant' and other mean things - but Melody never stopped being her friend. In fact, Melody was quite baffled by just how cruel some kids could be.

Melody grabbed a cinnamon roll, as stepped onto her hoverboard and car-surfed to her friend's house. She then rang the doorbell of the house, and Jules had answered the door.

'Hello, there, Melody!' called out Jules. 'I have a hard time getting Jamie to wake up.'

'Don't worry, Jules,' Melody said, smiling. 'I'll go get her up. You know, something needs to be done about the other kids in school. They keep making fun of her and doing mean things. It's like, ever since she started high school and had her sudden growth spurt, the other kids had started to target her for abuse. I really am concerned about her.'

'I wish there's something we could do about it,' Jules said, sighing, 'but, let's face it, the Stricklands were never big fans of our family. Jeb Strickland always acts like my daughter somehow did something to provoke the taunts. He can't seem to understand that some kids just are plain cruel. I wish I could just pull her out of school - and homeschool her, instead. Unfortunately, it's too expensive to look into homeschooling. Maybe I could try taking this to the school board. I'm sick of seeing my daughter get picked on all the time!'

'Yeah, you know, the Stricklands never seemed to be too fond of the McFly's either,' Melody said, nodding, 'in spite of the fact that my dad is a famous rock star, and my grandpa is a famous science fiction author. Could it be jealousy, perhaps?'

'Well, who really knows?' Jules said, sighing. 'I sometimes wonder if the Stricklands really like anyone. Anyway, you might as well get Jamie up - and get her off to school.'

oooooooooo

After school, Jamie came to her grandparents' house crying - as Melody was following right behind her. Melody's heart was aching for her friend.

'Grandpa,' Jamie said, sobbing, 'the girls in the locker room stole all my clothes, so for the whole school day, I walked around in my underwear.'

'Well, honey,' Doc said, 'I will have a talk with the principal, and we will try to straighten this out. I mean, this has gone on far enough. It's about time we stand up and take some action.'

'How come Harmony never had that problem?' Jamie continued, sobbing. 'I feel like I'm the cursed one in my family. I wish I could be as beautiful as Harmony.'

'Well, honey, you are beautiful,' Doc insisted, as he held Jamie close to him, and he stroked her hair.

'You're only saying that because you have to,' Jamie protested, sobbing. 'Everyone knows that I'm not beautiful in the conventional way, if you know what I mean.'

Melody glanced between Jamie and Doc, as she was at a loss for words. Melody had always firmly believed that inward beauty was much more important than outward beauty. She also believed that everyone was beautiful in their own special, unique way. Still, could she really deny that Jamie wasn't beautiful in the conventional way. Maybe she could help her friend try to fix that. It disgusted her to think of how shallow some people can be.

'Listen, Jamie,' Melody said, quietly. 'Maybe we could get you a nice perm or something. We could also try to buy you some nice clothes that would look flattering on you. I sometimes think that you gave up caring about how you look. Listen, I'll talk to Dad about this. Maybe he can help out.'

'Thanks, Melody,' Jamie said, softly, as she reached out to hug her friend.

'Well, Jamie,' Melody said, 'I guess I should start heading home, now. Do you think you'll be okay for the rest of today?'

'Yeah, Melody, I think so,' Jamie replied. 'Have a nice day, and thanks for being my friend.'

oooooooooo

As Melody was heading home, she was accosted by Griff Tannen and his gang.

'Well, well, well,' Griff said, smirking, 'what do we have here?'

'It's the youngest McFly kid,' Data said, smirking. 'I think she'd look good wearing nothing at all.'

Melody turned to run in the other direction, but Data and Whitey caught her, and Griff shined a sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator into Melody's eyes, causing her to crumple to the ground.


	2. You're Fired!

_March 21, 2016  
3:15 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr was working at the Nintendo Department, when he smiled at the prank that he pulled on his boss yesterday. He had a jar of pink hair dye that he bought for his best friend, Harmony Brown. For some reason, Harmony had the idea to dye her hair pink - which Marty Jr was a little unhappy about, as he loved her gorgeous blonde curls. Harmony, however, had developed some insecurities about being a blonde - having heard one too many blonde jokes. At any rate, he decided to put some of the dye inside the shampoo bottle of his boss, John Coleman.

'Psst, Marty,' whispered Andy Hopkins, one of his friends, 'I must really hand it to you. I think it was great! I just hope he doesn't somehow connect the prank to you.'

'Aw, Andy, get out of town!' Marty Jr whispered back. 'There's no way he would know that it was me!'

Just then, Marty Jr felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, to see that it was none other than his boss - whose hair was now a bright shade of hot pink!

'Oh, hi, there, Mr. Coleman,' Marty Jr said, jumping a little bit.

'Martin Seamus McFly Jr,' Mr. Coleman said, sternly, 'come to my office immediately!'

'Yes, Mr. Coleman,' Marty Jr said, rather quietly, as he followed his boss to his office, with a bit of apprehension.

'Mr. McFly, have a seat,' Mr. Coleman said, sternly. Marty Jr quietly obeyed. 'So you're the one responsible for the prank! Don't try to deny it! I heard you discussing it with Mr. Hopkins.'

'Yes, Mr. Coleman,' Marty Jr said, blushing, 'it was me. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a funny prank.'

'Well, guess what, Mr. McFly,' Mr. Coleman said, angrily. 'If I find out this this is permanant dye, then you're fired.'

Marty Jr then began to cry, as he sobbed, 'Oh, no, what am I going to tell Harmony? I can't be fired! I can't be!'

Mr. Coleman then lifted up Marty Jr, took him out to the back of the building, and threw him into the alley, while he shouted, 'Do not ever come into this building ever again, you lo-rez scuzzball! You hear me?'

Marty Jr couldn't remember the last time he felt so humiliated. Marty Jr felt so hopeless, as he buried his head into his arms and collapsed into heaving sobs. As if that wasn't bad enough, Griff Tannen and his gang then stepped into the alleyway.

'Oh, there you are, you crybaby,' Griff said, with a smirk. 'So are you in or out of the race? The winner gets your girlfriend as the prize.'

'What!' shrieked Marty Jr, as stood up and glared at Griff. 'Harmony is not some kind of trophy, you pervert!'

'Well, I say she is,' sneered Griff, 'Unless you want me to hurt her, you are going to be in the race!' Griff then reached out from behind his back, and he revealed that he was holding an unconscious Melody.

'You bastard!' shouted Marty Jr. 'What did you do to my sister?'

'Let's say that I tranked her,' Griff replied, grinning, as the rest of his gang members burst out laughing. Data and Spike then took Melody into their car.

'What the hell are you gonna do to her?' demanded Marty Jr.

'Well, if you lose the race,' Griff said, chuckling, 'let's just say your sister's innocence will be lost.'

'You damn bastard!' shouted Marty Jr. 'Don't you dare touch my sister!'

Griff just burst out laughing, as he said to his gang, 'Come on, guys, let's go!' Griff then started to rip Melody's shirt off, provoking Marty Jr.

'You damn bastards...' Marty Jr started to shout out, then Griff grabbed a sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator, and he shined it in the eyes of Marty Jr.

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Marty Jr began to stir. He tried to move, but he discovered that he couldn't. Then he noticed that he was barefoot, which made him feel even more vulnerable.

'Where the hell am I?' demanded Marty Jr.

'Feel all comfy, McFly?' smirked Spike, the female member of Griff's gang. 'This is the softest bed we have in the house. I want you to be as comfy as possible, when I tickle those tootsies of yours.'

'Please, no!' cried out Marty Jr. 'Not my feet! I can't take it there! They're way too ticklish!'

'Good,' smirked Spike. 'I will have so much fun tickling your feet, then.'

Spike then grabbed two small brushes - and she ran them up and down the soles of Marty Jr's feet, causing him to burst out into helpless laughter. Marty Jr kept trying to will himself to not be ticklish, but it wasn't working.

'Oh, listen to you laugh, McFly!' taunted Spike. 'You have such lovely ticklish feet!'

Marty Jr was laughing too hard to respond. The tickling sensation was so unbearable, and he began to squirm.

'You desperately want me to stop, don't you?' Spike continued. 'Well, unfortunately for you, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.'

Marty Jr just surrendered to the tickling sensation, as he knew how merciless Spike could be.

oooooooooo

When Melody came to, she saw herself restrained with Harmony.

'Well, well, well,' smirked Griff. 'I see you broads are just waking up.'

'What the hell do you want, Griff?' snapped Melody.

Griff immediately slapped Melody in the face, and she snarled, 'Don't you dare speak to me like that! Didn't your mommy and daddy teach you any manners?'

'I don't have manners for the likes of you!' snapped Melody.

'Well, you _will_ respect me,' Griff snarled, 'if you wish to see your brother unharmed. Do I make myself clear?'

'What did you do to my brother?' Melody asked, scared.

'If you lay one hand on him...' Harmony started to say.

'Marty will be fine,' insisted Griff. 'Spike is just giving him an overload of pleasure right now.'

'Pleasure? In what way?' Harmony asked, skeptically.

'That's for me to know and for you to find you,' replied Griff.

Harmony began to cry, and she asked, 'What do you want me to do?'

'Oh, I can think of one thing,' Griff replied, with a laugh.

'What, Griff?' Harmony asked, sobbing. 'What do you want me to do?'

'So you'll do anything I want you to do?' Griff asked, chuckling. 'All right, then, you broads will work at my father's strip club.'

'Right,' Melody replied, 'no one wants to see someone like me strip.'

'Or me,' added Harmony, as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'Come on,' Griff protested, chuckling. 'You're both beautiful girls with decent sized chests.'

With that, Melody wanted to slap him - but she knew if she did that, Griff might beat her.

'Okay, Griff,' Melody said, fighting back tears, 'I'll work for you.'

'I guess you leave me with no choice,' Harmony said, weeping.

'Besides, with names like Harmony and Melody,' Griff said, chuckling, 'you broads would be the perfect employees.' 


	3. The Rescue

_March 21, 2016  
6:15 PM PST_

Jamie was feeling very apprehensive, as she followed Marlene into the lab. She was worried about getting in trouble with her grandfather, but Marlene had insisted on checking his lab out.

'Shhh, Jamie,' Marlene whispered, 'I think this is your grandpa's lab. Let's sneak in here, and see what we can find.'

'Grandpa tells us we're not supposed to ever come in here,' Jamie said, nervously.

'Well, you know, he's spending the week in Jamaica,' Marlene insisted. 'Gee, I see a lot of strange treasures in here. Maybe we can find something that's useful to us.'

'Well, I see a station wagon and an old DeLorean in here,' Jamie said, looking around. 'I wonder what he wants a DeLorean for. I heard they were very high-maintenance.'

'Hey, lookie what I found here!' cried Marlene. 'These are called invisibility shields. I wonder if these things really do make you invisible. It would be so cool if these things really did work. Just think of what all we could do.'

'I suppose we could try it,' Jamie said, quietly. 'There are certainly times when I wish I was invisible, you know. I mean, I'd rather not be noticed at all - than constantly get picked on. I mean, it hurts when other people are mean to you.'

'Well, let's slip this things on, then,' suggested Marlene. 'I wonder where you grandpa picks these things from anyway. I think he has a few tricks up his sleeves.'

As Marlene and Jamie slipped into the invisibility shields, Jamie noticed that the fabric felt like something she had never seen before. Jamie then pressed a button on her suit, and an automated voice said, 'Size adjusting. Fit.' She then pressed the other button, and it said, 'Invisibility mode on.'

'So, Marlene, does this really work?' asked Jamie, a bit uncertain.

'Well, I can still see you,' replied Marlene, 'but it's maybe because I'm wearing one of these, too. Here, let's stand in front of the mirror, and we'll check.'

Jamie nearly fainted, as she and Marlene stepped in front of the mirror. She couldn't see their reflections. Perhaps, the invisibility shields really were working.

'Hey, this is our chance, y'know?' suggested Marlene. 'Let's sneak into Griff Tannen's home, and we'll punch him out. Think it will maybe scar him for life?'

'Oh, I can think of many people I would like to get back at,' Jamie said, smiling widely. 'I suppose we might as well start out with Griff Tannen, though.'

Jamie and Marlene then left the lab, as they headed over to the Tannen's home. They were careful to avoid running into anyone, as they didn't want to scare anyone.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marlene and Jamie arrived at the Tannens' home, they crept into the front door. To their horror, they saw that Harmony and Melody were bound and gagged in the living room. Marlene and Jamie then turned the invisibility mode off, as they went to rescue the girls. As much as Jamie was often jealous of her older sister, she did love her sister dearly, and she would be horrified if anyone laid their hands on her sister. Her heart was beating wildly.

'How, uh, where did you come from?' asked Harmony, stunned.

'Yeah,' chimed in Melody, 'it's like you two just formed out of thin air.'

'Oh, it's these suits we're wearing,' explained Jamie. 'They make us invisible. Don't ask me how. I don't know. So where are Griff and his gang? We'll have to get you guys out of here!'

'They went to rob the Courthouse Mall,' explained Melody. 'Thank you so much for rescuing us. Can you rescue Marty, too? He's at Spike's house. I'm afraid she might be harming him. Man, I am so concerned for my brother.'

'Sure, we can do that,' replied Marlene. 'Why don't you two head over to Doc's lab, grab the station wagon, and then pick us up? Then we can decide where to go from there.'

'Okay, then,' replied Harmony, as she and Melody slipped out of the house.

Marlene and Jamie then turned the invisibility mode back on, as they headed down the next block to Spike's house.

oooooooooo

As Marlene and Jamie slipped into Spike's house, they heard the sound of someone laughing helplessly. As they followed the sound of the laughter, they discovered that Spike had Marty Jr restrained on her bed, and he was relentlessly tickling the soles of Marty Jr's feet.

Ordinarily, Marlene would be amused by this, as she knew Marty Jr had extremely ticklish feet - and she had been known to tickle them relentlessly, from time to time. Still, considering that they were dealing with a member of Griff's gang - she knew what needed to be done. She punched out Spike, knocking her unconscious. Marlene and Jamie then deactivated the invisibility mode - as they freed Marty Jr from the restraints, and they gently lifted him up.

'Oh, thank goodness you're here!' Marty Jr said, with relief. 'I was afraid Spike would never stop. The soles of my feet are so unbearably ticklish.'

'Yeah, I know that,' Marlene said, smiling.

'Don't you even think about it, Marlene!' insisted Marty Jr. 'I know what you're thinking - and, no, you may not.'

'C'mon,' urged Jamie, 'we need to get out of here before Spike comes to.'

Marty Jr then followed Marlene and Jamie, as they headed outside.

'Maybe another time,' Marlene said, quietly. Marty Jr shot her a dirty look.

As the trio headed outside, a station wagon landed beside them. Marlene saw that it was Harmony and Melody inside the car. The trio quickly stepped in.

'I wonder what these weird gadgets in here are,' Harmony said, stunned. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think this is a time machine. Of course, time travel isn't really possible.'

'Hey, Harmony,' urged Marty Jr, 'I see Griff and his gang behind us. We'd better get going. Let's see if we can get them off our trail.'

Harmony then began to pilot the station wagon as high in the sky as possible, as she accelerated the speed.

'Let's see if you bastards can do ninety,' declared Harmony, as the odometer crept up towards 80 miles per hour.

Then, as the group had reached 88 miles per hour - they broke the time barrier.


	4. Back in Time

_March 21, 1986  
3:00 PM PST_

'Holy shit!' exclaimed Harmony, as she was slowing the station wagon down. 'What just happened here? What did we pass through? I've never seen anything like this before!'

'I'm not sure,' said Melody, stunned. 'Maybe we just entered the Twilight Zone, or something. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a tunnel.'

'Hey, Harmony,' Marty Jr cried out, with desparation, 'watch out!'

It was too late, however, as a branch had struck the windshield, causing it to shatter. Everyone in the car screamed with fright. Harmony then began to land the car, as she was searching for a good place to hide the car.

'Griff and his gang are not still after us, are they?' Marlene asked, concerned.

'I don't see them behind us,' Marty Jr said, looking around, 'or anyone, for that matter. We must have veered off the skyway big time.'

'Hey, look!' exclaimed Jamie, as she pointed to some panels on the dashboard.

Everyone then looked at the panels, and they were shocked by what they saw. The Last Time Departed panel read MAR 20 2016 7:28 PM, the Destination Time panel read MAR 20 1986 3:00 PM, and the Present Time Panel read MAR 20 1986 3:03 PM.

'It appears that this thing really is a time machine,' Harmony said, stunned. 'It appears that we are now in 1986. We'll have to walk around town, and see what all is different. Grandpa never told me he invented a time machine. I mean, I always knew that Grandpa was a very smart man, but I never would have guessed that he could have invented a time machine. I guess you learn something new everyday.'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' breathed Marty Jr. 'Well, there are certainly worse eras we could be stuck in. I mean, we could be stuck in 1955 - or, even worse, we could be stuck in 1885. You know, I've always wondered what the 1980s were like.'

'Yeah, I see what you mean, Marty,' Harmony said, sighing. 'It looks like we might be stuck here, though. I certainly don't want to risk travelling through time again with a broken window. We might end up being stuck in limbo, or something.'

'Yeah, that would not be good,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I wonder where we're going to stay. I mean, nobody is going to believe that we're time travellers. We might end up getting committed, or something. So where do we turn to?'

'Well, what about Doc?' suggested Melody. 'There's a possibility that he might believe us, if he was the one who invented this time machine. He might be able to help us.'

'So, how did the time panel set us to travel to this year, anyway?' asked Jamie, concerned. 'I mean, what's so special about 1986?'

'I was playing with the panels,' Harmony said, blushing. 'It just seemed like a nice round number to me - you know, thirty years? I didn't expect that this thing really would work, you know. Well, we're in Hill Valley Park, now. Let's just leave the station wagon here, and we'll walk over to the Courthouse Square and see what that place looks like. Maybe see if we can find a calendar, or something.'

The group then headed towards the Courthouse Square.

oooooooooo

'Wow, it looks like we really are in the past!' exclaimed Jamie, stunned.

'Shhhhh,' Harmony warned, 'we don't want everyone knowing that we're time travellers. We have to try to remain inconspicuous.'

'I don't see any hovercars around,' remarked Melody. 'It looks like what is in place of Cafe '80s is Lou's Aerobics Fitness Center.'

Just then, they heard a tough-sounding voice saying, 'Hey, McFly! Who are all these girls?'

_Oh, no_, Marty Jr groaned, inwardly. He turned around to see a boy who looked like Griff Tannen. _He must be mistaking me for my father._

'Hey, nump off, you lo-rez scuzzball!' Marty Jr shot back.

'Where did you learn to talk like that from, McFly?' smirked the Tannen.

'Look, just leave these girls alone, okay?' pleaded Marty Jr. 'They didn't do anything to you. I just don't want to fight with you.'

'Oh, what's the matter, McFly?' sneered the Tannen. 'Chicken?'

'I'm not a chicken!' retorted Marty Jr. 'I just don't like to fight.'

Just then, the Tannen punched Marty Jr out, knocking him unconscious.

He then turned towards Harmony, and asked, 'Where did you come from, pretty girl?'

Then Harmony, Melody, and Marlene - who had all taken martial arts - began to kick the boy around. As Harmony and Melody listed him up and threw him into the fire hydrant, they heard a crunch.

'Oh, no!' groaned Melody. 'I think we broke his legs. We went too far.'

'Good,' Harmony said, triumphantly. 'He deserved it, after harassing us. Let's grab Marty and go. He should hopefully learn his lesson, now.'

'Harmony, no,' Melody said, near tears. 'Dad would not be too happy about this.'

'C'mon, let's go,' urged Marlene. 'We'll worry about this later. We better get out of here before someone checks to see what is going on.'

'Yeah, okay, Marlene,' Harmony agreed, reluctantly.

The girls then lifted up Marty Jr, as they carried him over to Doc's home. They hoped Doc lived in the same place in 1986 as he did in 2016.

oooooooooo

'Well, it looks like Doc still lived here,' Melody said, relieved, as they arrived at Doc's home. 'Since I look like my mother did as a teen, I'll go knock on his door.'

'Good idea,' suggested Harmony. 'The rest of us will hide.'

Melody then rang the doorbell, and Clara answered the door.

'Jennifer!' gasped Clara. 'What are you doing back here so soon, and why did you change your clothes? Aren't you and Marty going to eat out at Francesca's Italian Diner tonight?'

'Uh, actually,' Melody said, quietly, 'I'm not Jennifer. I'm Melody McFly. I'm Marty and Jennifer's daughter from the future.'

Clara then looked at her with shock, and gasped, 'How can that be? Emmett destroyed the time machine five days ago!'

'Well, maybe one day,' Melody suggested, 'he will decide to build another time machine. We didn't even know about the time machine, until it was too late. We were flying away from Griff Tannen and his gang - then we landed here.'

Then Marlene, Harmony, and Jamie stepped out from behind the tree - carrying a still unconscious Marty Jr.

'Why is Marty passed out?' asked Clara, concerned.

'We ran into some Tannen guy,' explained Melody, 'and he knocked out Marty. Actually, this is Marty Jr. We came here from 2016. Anyway, after knocking Marty out, he then tried to take advantage of us. We knocked him out, though.'

'Well, I don't know what you want to do, girls,' said Clara. 'Emmett doesn't get home until about seven.'

'We would like to explore the town some more,' explained Harmony. 'I mean, I've always wanted to visit the '80s. I just never expected to get the opportunity.'

'I feel real faint,' moaned Jamie. 'I think I have to lie down for awhile.'

Then, as everyone turned to Jamie, they were shocked by what they saw.


	5. One Way or Another

_March 21, 1986  
4:15 PM PST_

'Oh, my gosh!' gasped Melody, as she turned to her friend.

Jamie was shrinking by a few inches, and her brown hair was starting to turn blonde. Her dark brown eyes were turning into a bright blue. As Jamie began to faint, Melody quickly caught her.

'Great Scott!' everyone gasped, in unison.

'So who is that girl, anyway?' asked Clara, stunned.

'This is my sister, Jamie,' Harmony said, dazed. 'Oh, yeah, and my name is Harmony. We are your grandchildren. Jules is our father.'

Clara was about to faint, when Doc walked up to the gang.

'Hi, Clara,' Doc said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

'Emmett,' Clara said, shocked, 'you're home early! It's only quarter after four!'

'Well,' Doc said, 'they said everyone could go home early today, due to the power outage that happened from the lightning storm earlier today. They're hoping to have everything repaired by tomorrow, though.'

'Oh, I see,' Clara said, smiling. 'Well, at any rate, I'm so happy to see you.'

'So who are all these people?' Doc asked, as he looked around. 'Why are they here?'

'I'm Melody McFly,' explained Melody. 'I'm Marty and Jennifer's youngest kid.'

'You look just like Jennifer!' Doc exclaimed. 'Say, you didn't bump into any of your parents yet, did you?'

'Um, no,' replied Melody, 'but we did bump into a Tannen.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, as his face went pale.

'What's wrong with that?' asked Melody, concerned.

'Oh, nothing, really,' Doc replied. 'It's just that these guys are bad news. Even Biff Tannen can be a bit of a jerk, when he's away from his customers. Both of his sons are real holy terrors, though. I swear that the Tannens have a bad gene in them.'

'Say, Emmet, do you know anything about Jamie?' Clara asked her husband. 'She just transformed in front of us, shortly before you came home from work.'

'Uh, no, not really,' replied Doc. 'The last time I travelled to 2015, it was to hover-convert the steam train. Of course, we have since moved here to 1985 - so I'm sure that would have changed the course of future events drastically.'

'You mean you haven't always lived in this era?' asked Harmony, stunned. 'Where did you guys use to live? It seems like there's a lot about you guys that I never knew before. What made you guys decide to move to 1985?'

'Look, Harmony, we'll explain later,' said Doc. 'First things first. So who is Jamie, and what is this about her transforming? I mean, in what way did she transform?'

'She's Jules' daughter,' explained Melody. 'She used to have brown hair and brown eyes, and she was five feet eight inches tall. Now she looks just like Harmony with short wavy blonde hair and bluer eyes. So I don't know what happened here.'

'Great Scott!' Harmony gasped. 'I just remembered! Jamie's father is Miff Tannen! She doesn't know that, though. Oh, no, what are we going to tell her?'

'What?' gasped Marlene and Melody. 'Miff Tannen is her father?'

'How did you find out about this, Harmony?' asked Doc, concerned.

'Okay, I admit it,' Harmony said, blushing. 'I found out by snooping around.'

'That's not very good, Harmony,' chided Doc. 'Well, I guess now is not the time to worry about that. The Tannen guy you ran in. Was his name by any chance Miff?'

'We don't know for sure,' replied Marlene. 'He could have been Miff or Cliff! I mean, I reckon they both look the same - just like Griff Tannen from 2016.'

'I think he was Miff,' Melody said, quietly. 'When he tried to take advantage of us, we began to beat the shit out of him - and we accidently broke his leg. That might explain why Jamie transformed in front of us. Gee, I hope we didn't hurt him too badly. I mean, I'm not especially fond of him - but, still, I never meant to hurt him.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, horrified. 'This could be very disasterous!'

'Why would Jamie transform, though?' asked Clara, confused. 'If Miff ends up not being her father, wouldn't she just end up being erased from existence? I mean, you told me that that was almost what happened with Marty - when he interfered with his parents' first meeting in 1955. Right?'

'Yeah, that is true,' Doc said, stunned. 'Although, it might be possible that the egg she came from was fertilized with someone else's sperm.' Then, turning to the girls, Doc added, 'Why don't you girls check into her purse - and see if you can find some ID in there? We might be able to find some clues in there.'

'So, you mean it might be the same egg,' asked Clara, 'but a different sperm?'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' breathed Harmony. 'Well, yeah, if Miff never raped Mom - then Dad is probably now her father. Oh, boy, when Jamie wakes up - she's going to be very confused. I wonder how she's going to react to finding out that she is - or _was_, rather - Miff Tannen's kid. How are we going to break the news to her?'

'Here it is!' called out Melody, as she lifted up a card. 'I found her ID card. It says on here that her birthday is August 5, 1999 - instead of August 4, 1999. I guess this means Jules' sperm had fertilized the egg one day after Miff's sperm would have.'

'Of course!' gasped Harmony. 'Because Miff doesn't rape Mom at Haven's 13th birthday party - Dad ends up conceiving Jamie the next day. I'm pretty sure that's what happened.'

'Speaking of Haven,' Clara said, sighing, 'I'd better go check upon her. It's probably about time for her bottle. Gee, I'm afraid I might already know too much about my own future. Anyway, it's like Haven is our miracle baby, or something.'

'Or cosmic baby,' added Doc, smiling. 'I once suggested to Marty that November 12 of 1955 inherently contained some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. It is very uncanny how our third child and first daughter ended up being born exactly thirty years after the famous Hill Valley lightning storm - and shortly after we moved to this era, no less.'

'Huh?' asked Harmony. 'What are you talking about? I mean, I know that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm - but you might be reading too much into this. Well, other than the fact that Haven was born exactly thirty years later.'

'Actually, it goes deeper than that,' explained Doc. 'We'll wait until Marty and Jennifer come back, before we explain everything to you. Well, let's all go in the house now - and we'll bring Marty and Jamie into the spare bedroom.' 


	6. Mom, Is That You?

_March 21, 1986  
5:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly Sr was in a great mood, as he walked up to the Browns' home. Eating at Francesca's Italian Diner with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, was one of his favourite passtimes. He just walked into the door, as he had already told Clara he would return after dinner with Jennifer. Jennifer had a few errands to run, but she would meet him by the Browns' house in about an hour or so.

As Marty walked into the living room, he was shocked to see three teenagers. He was stunned, as noticed that one of the teens looked exactly like Jennifer. He noticed that another one of the teens looked exactly like his mother in 1955. Then there was another girl with long blonde curls.

'Who are you people?' asked Marty, stunned. 'Where did you come from.'

'You must be Dad,' said the Jennifer look-alike, smiling. 'You look so handsome.'

'Dad?' Marty asked, stunned. 'How can I be your dad? What's going on here?'

'We came here from 2016,' explained the Lorraine look-alike. 'We were driving away from Griff Tannen and his gang, when we landed here by accident. By the way, I'm your oldest kid, Marlene. You do know about time travel, right?'

'Well, yeah, I do - but...' Marty started to say. Then, turning to the blonde, he asked, 'You wouldn't, by any chance, happen to be my daughter, too - would you?'

'Uh, no,' replied the blonde, 'my name is Harmony Brown. I'm Dr. Emmett Brown's granddaughter - and Jules is our father. I have a younger sister named Jamie, who also went back in time with us. She's currently passed out.'

'Our brother, Marty Jr, also went back in time with us,' explained the Jennifer look-alike. 'I'm Melody, and I'm your youngest kid. We're all one year apart.'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' breathed Marty. When he travelled to 2015 back in October, he wasn't aware of having a second daughter. Although, granted, he only met his son - who looked like him but was subservient like his father, George.

'Why are things so heavy in the past?' asked Melody, teasingly.

Everyone then burst out laughing.

Just then, Marty thought of something. 'Hey, why is my third child named Melody - while Doc has a granddaughter named Harmony? Shouldn't Jamie really be Melody?'

'I really don't think we should tell you,' replied Harmony. 'It might screw up future events if we tell you. I mean, I know a little bit about time travel - from reading time travel stories. We don't want to risk causing a time paradox to occur.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Marty said, sighing. 'Doc is always saying that one should not know too much about their own destiny. I guess he has a point.'

'Well, I'm going to go into the bathroom,' said Marlene, as she grabbed her cosmetics bag, 'and fix myself up a bit. I am kind of a mess right now.'

'Sure,' replied Marty. Then, turning to Harmony and Melody, he asked, 'Would you guys like to play Nintendo for awhile? We have a lot of Nintendo games here.'

'Sure, that would be great,' replied Harmony. 'Do you have Super Mario Brothers?'

oooooooooo

As Jennifer walked into the door, she came up to Marty and threw her arms around him. For some reason, she was feeling a bit giddy that evening.

'Hi, honey!' Jennifer teased, as she kissed Marty. 'I'm home!'

'Mom?' called a feminine voice from the bathroom. 'Mom, is that you?'

'Mom?' Jennifer whispered, stunned. 'What's going on here? What's that all about?'

'Mom?' the voice called out, again.

'Well, uh, actually...' Marty started to say.

'Mom?' repeated the voice from the bathroom. 'Mom, is that you?'

Jennifer then turned around to see a brunette stepping out from the bathroom.

'Who... who are you?' Jennifer asked, stunned. 'Why are you calling me mom?'

'Oh, I forgot that I was in 1986,' the brunette said, blushing. 'I'm your daughter from the future, Marlene. I heard you greeting Dad the same way you do in 2016.' Then, after taking a close look at Jennifer, she exclaimed, 'Wow! You look just like Melody!'

'Melody?' Jennifer asked, stunned. She then began to remember the time she was stuck at the McFlys's home in Hilldale in 2015. She wasn't aware of having another daughter named Melody - and Marlene looked considerably different. When Jennifer was in the future, Marlene had looked like a female version of Marty. 'Hey, what about Marty Jr? Is he here? Did he come back here with you?'

'Yeah, he's passed out,' Marlene replied. 'Come with me. I'll show you where he is.'

Jennifer felt her heart pounding wildly, as she followed Marlene into the guest room. She was then stunned at the irony of how she wasn't even legally an adult - and, yet, she was already concerned about the children she would have in the future.

oooooooooo

When Marty Jr woke up, he felt a bit disoriented.

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Marty Jr, still half-asleep.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, placing a damp rag on Marty Jr's forehead. 'You've been asleep for almost three hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty Jr. 'It was terrible. I dreamed I went back in time.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' Jennifer said, soothingly. 'Although, in actuality, you did travel back in time to 1986.'

'1986! Argh!' exclaimed Marty Jr, jerking straight up. Marty Jr was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw a familiar looking teenage girl next to him. 'You're my ma - you're my ma.'

'That's right,' Jennifer told Marty Jr. 'Don't worry! We'll help you return to 2016, where you belong. Anyway, yeah, I am your mother. I'd dating your father, in fact.'

'Yeah, but you're, uh, you're so, you're so... you look just like Melody,' stammered Marty Jr, after taking a close look at this younger version of his mother.

'Just relax now,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. 'You've got a big bruise on your head.'

'So I'm in 1986, eh?' Marty Jr said, stunned. Then, with sudden joy, he exclaimed, 'All right! I could spend some time in 1986. I could hang out, you could show me around. I've always been quite fascinated with the '80s, in fact!'

'Well, how did you come here?' Jennifer asked, gently. 'I really think we should send you back to 2016 as soon as possible. I mean, you don't belong in this time.'

'We arrived here in a station wagon,' explained Marty Jr. 'As we were running away from Griff Tannen and his gang, we ended up landing in this year. We didn't realize that this thing was a time machine. However, a branch ended up shattering the windshield - so we don't want to risk travelling through time in that condition.'

'I understand,' Jennifer said, gently. 'We'll have to talk to Doc about this. He just destroyed his time machine five days ago. He figured that having a time machine was more trouble than it's worth. I guess he ended up creating another one in the future, though. Oh, man, this could result in a time paradox.'

'Well, there are plenty worse places to be than the 1980s,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'We could've ended up in the _18_80s - where there was no electricity or plumbing, and no Doc to help us return home. That would've been terrible.'

Jennifer bit her lip, to keep from chuckling at the irony of her future son's statement.


	7. Tabula Rasa

_March 21, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

Harmony was sitting in the guest room beside Jamie, when Jamie began to stir.

Jamie then looked at Harmony, and asked, 'Where am I? Who are you?'

'You don't recognize me?' Harmony asked, dismayed. 'I'm your sister, Harmony. Do you know who you are? I mean, you do know what your name is, don't you?'

'Yeah, my name is, uh, uh, uh...' Jamie started to say. 'No, I guess I don't know what my name is. Where am I, and how did I get here? What is going on here?'

'Well, do you at least know how old you are?' Harmony asked, gently.

Jamie thought for a few minutes, then she replied, 'No, I don't know how old I am.'

'Do you know where you live?' Harmony asked. When Jamie shook her head, Harmony asked, 'Do you know what the names of your parents are?'

'I really don't have a clue,' Jamie said, sighing. 'Say, I'm really hungry. Can you hydrate me a pizza? I would also like a Pepsi Perfect.'

'Just wait right in here,' instructed Harmony, 'and I'll get you something to it. It does look like you need some food in your system.' Then Harmony flipped the radio on, and she said, 'Here's some music to keep you entertained. I'll be right back.'

'I'm so scared,' Jamie cried out, with fright. 'I don't know what's happening to me.'

Harmony then went to hug her sister, as she said, 'Everything will be all right, Jamie. Just stay in here and relax, and I'll be back soon.'

'Jamie, that's a nice name,' Jamie whispered to herself, as Harmony was leaving the room. 'I guess my name is Jamie.'

oooooooooo

A few minutes later, Harmony and Melody were in the kitchen with Doc - as they were peeling potatoes for dinner. Melody had decided to go into the living room to grab a CD, when she caught a glimpse of Jennifer in there.

'You look just like me!' Melody gasped, as she fainted.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, as he quickly caught Melody.

'What's so great about Scott?' teased Harmony. 'He's a real jerk to me!'

'Um, it's just a phrase that I use,' replied Doc, laughing. 'Here, help me pick up your friend. Grab her feet, and we'll her into one of the guest rooms.'

'Gee, what is it with everyone fainting today?' Harmony asked, as she helped Doc lift up Melody. 'I mean, why would seeing someone who looks just like you put you into a state of shock? I guess I don't really understand the logic in that.'

Marty then walked in and asked, 'What happened, Doc? Why did Jennifer pass out?'

'It's not Jennifer, Marty,' Doc replied. 'It's Melody, your daughter.'

'Jesus Christ, Doc,' gasped Marty. 'She really does look just like Jennifer! So what happened? I mean, why did she faint? What's going on here, Doc?'

'She fainted,' explained Doc, 'because she saw that her mother looked exactly like her, so that had put her into shock. Fortunately, Jennifer was turned in the other direction. We'll have to break the news to Jennifer gently, so that she doesn't go into shock, too. At any rate, this is why time travel should not be taken lightly.'

'Perfect,' muttered Marty. 'Just perfect. I guess we'll carry her upstairs.'

'Oh, this is all my fault!' groaned Harmony. 'I was the one who was driving the time machine, and landed us all here in 1986. I never meant for this to happen.'

'Never mind that, now,' Doc said, waving away Harmony's concerns. Then, turning to Marty, he added, 'Go out to the corner drugstore - and buy some smelling salts.'

'Doc,' Marty asked, concerned, 'how long do you think she'll be out for?'

'If we get some smelling salts for her,' explained Doc, 'she shouldn't be out for too long at all. Although, since she did receive quite a shock - there is a slight possibility that she could be out for several hours or a day.'

'Jeez, Doc,' groaned Marty, 'this all seems so familiar! It's like deja vu or something.'

'What do you know?' asked Doc, sighing. 'Melody is apparently just like Jennifer.'

'That's for sure,' Marty replied, nodding. 'Well, I certainly hope she'll be okay.'

Jamie then walked into the living room, and asked, 'What's going on here?'

'So who are you?' asked Marty, as he gasped. 'Where did you come from?'

'I don't know,' replied Jamie. 'I have no clue at all who I am.'

'Really?' asked Marty, stunned. 'You don't know who you are?'

'Yeah, really,' replied Jamie. 'I am kind of hungry, though. Can you hydrate a pizza?'

'She has amnesia,' explained Harmony. 'You see, I asked her a bunch of questions about who she was, and she didn't know. She didn't recognize me, either. I wonder if the transformation has anything to do with it. Gee, I really hope she does get her memories back. I mean, she's my sister, and I don't want to lose her.'

'Be back in about fifteen minutes!' called out Marty, as he headed out the front door.

'All right!' called out Jennifer, as she came into the room. 'What is this commotion all about? I was busy watching Teen Wolf, then I hear all of this going on.'

'Uh, Jennifer!' called out Harmony, as she reached out to cover Jennifer's eyes with her hands. 'Please don't look! You might go into shock, otherwise!'

'Hey, please,' Jennifer protested, as she pushed away Harmony's hands - and when she saw Melody, she gasped, 'Oh, my gosh! She looks just like me!'

Then, as Jennifer fainted, Harmony caught her and shouted, 'Grandpa! Come here quick!'

'What now!' asked Doc, as he came running back into the room.

'Jennifer fainted!' cried out Harmony. 'She saw her daughter, Melody - and she went into shock! I tried to stop her from looking! I really did!'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'This could create a paradox!'

'What do you mean, Grandpa?' asked Harmony. 'What exactly is a paradox?'

'I will explain that later,' replied Doc. 'Here's a walkie-talkie. Call Marty!'

'Roger Marty,' Harmony called out, 'this is Harmony. Are you there?'

'Yes, Harmony, I'm here!' called out Marty. 'What happened, now?'

'Um, Jennifer fainted,' explained Harmony, 'when she saw Melody.'

'What!' cried out Marty. 'Perfect! Just perfect!'

'Help me,' Doc said to Jamie. 'Grab her feet.'

'So how long do you think she'll be out?' Marty asked.

Harmony shrugged, as she handed the walkie-talkie to Doc.

'I'm not sure, Marty,' Doc replied. 'She received quite a shock. Knowing Jennifer, I'd say three days. You might want to buy three bags of smeeling salts with you, okay?'

'Check!' replied Marty. 'I'm at the drugstore now. I'll be back shortly.'

'Great,' said Doc, as he put the walkie-talkie down. Then turning to Harmony and Jamie, he said, 'Come, now! Let's bring Jennifer and Melody into the guest rooms.'


	8. Time Goes By So Slowly

_March 21, 1986  
8:30 PM PST_

'So are we going to put them in separate guest rooms?' asked Harmony, as she was helping Doc carry Melody upstairs. 'I mean, when they come to, we don't want...'

'They'll be fine,' Doc assured Harmony. 'They're not going to faint so soon after just regaining consciousness. Say, do you know if the Martys had met yet?'

'I don't think they did,' Harmony said, shaking her head. 'Little Marty is still recuperating from his injury. Anyway, I reckon we don't have to worry about them.' Then, with a chuckle, Harmony added, 'They're not wimps like we women are.'

'Well, we still want to take precautions,' Doc said, chuckling. 'I mean, Marty Jr already passed out once today. We don't want him to pass out again. If we warn them ahead of time, I'm sure they'll be fine. Marty Sr has already met Marty Jr once before, the time that we went to 2015 a few months ago.'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Harmony. 'You guys went to 2015 before? When did that happen? Little Marty never mentioned meeting someone who looked like him.'

'I'm pretty sure it wasn't _your_ 2015,' Doc explained. 'This was in the reality when Marty Sr broke his hand in a car accident - and this was also in the reality before I got sent back to 1885, met Clara, had kids, and moved back to 1985.'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Harmony. 'Grandpa! You met Grandma Clara in 1885!'

'All in good time, Harmony,' Doc said, quietly. 'Once we can get all of you in the same room with Marty and Jennifer, I'll explain everything to you. I promise. For right now, though, we have to get Jennifer upstairs, too. Marty should be back soon.'

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Marty Jr and Jamie were walking around Courthouse Square, as they wanted to explore more of the town. Jamie still didn't remember anything, and Marty Jr felt that she would be safe with him - as he looked exactly like his father as a teen. He hoped that Melody and Jennifer would come to, in a few hours.

'Hey, the big M!' called out a tough-looking guy, smirking. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

_Oh, brother_, thought Marty Jr. _This must be Douglas Needles, the boy who gave my father grief, back when he was in high school._ Marty Jr just did his best to ignore him and walked on. The last thing he needed was more trouble.

'What's the matter, McFly?' called out Needles. 'Chicken? Who is the hot babe you're walking with? Did you and Jennifer break up, or something?'

'No, I didn't!' snapped Marty Jr. 'Just leave us alone, okay? I don't want any trouble!'

'Oh, you're going to get trouble all right!' snarled Needles. 'I am going to make you pay for what your pathetic friends did to Miff Tannen! Thanks to you, he broke his leg! Nobody gets away with injuring one of my friends and goes unpunished. You hear me? I am determined to make you pay for what you've done to him!'

'Hey, I wasn't the one who picked a fight with him!' protested Marty Jr.

'Do you think I care?' sneered Needles. 'Who is the hot babe you're with, anyway?'

'Her name is Jamie,' snapped Marty Jr, 'and she is not some kind of trophy!'

'Oh, really?' snorted Needles. 'Well, we'll see about that! You're not going anywhere!'

Before Marty Jr could react, Needles punched him out - and everything went back.

oooooooooo

'Where are Jamie and my son?' asked Marty, concerned. 'You said they were going to be back by now. Although, unless my son is like me, and he lost track of time.'

'Yeah, but it's not like him to not call,' Harmony replied, sighing. 'I mean, they were supposed to be back nearly an hour ago. It's not like Marty to be _that_ late.'

'I must admit that Harmony is right,' added Marlene. 'I'm so worried about them.'

'Yeah, and even you're not that bad,' Doc said, nodding. 'As much as I do sometimes complain about your lack of punctuality, I must admit that you're usually never more than fifteen minutes late. It's possible they might have been captured.'

'Oh, no!' gasped Harmony. 'I wonder if one of Miff Tannen's friends found them, and decided to go out for revenge! This is all my fault! We must find them, Grandpa!'

'Believe me,' Marty said, sighing. 'There have been many a time that I wanted to break the legs of a Tannen. I'm shocked that you guys actually did it. I can imagine the some of his friends would be after revenge, though. Don't worry, though. I don't blame you guys at all. We'll have to go find him, though.'

'All right, then,' Doc replied. Then, turning to Harmony and Marlene, he said, 'Why don't you two stay here and watch Melody and Jennifer, while Marty Sr and I look for Marty Jr and Jamie. With Jamie's amnesia, she is especially vulnerable.'

'I wonder if she even is the same person she was before,' Harmony said, concerned.

'Don't worry about it, right now,' insisted Doc. 'Right now, I'm just very concerned about her safety. We don't want her to be hurt, you know.'

'Right, Grandpa,' Harmony said, nodding. 'We'll go upstairs and watch for Melody and Jennifer to wake up. I hope they'll be all right. I'm so concerned for them.'

'Wait!' called out Doc. 'Do you have something that belongs to Marty Jr or Jamie? We need it, so that Einstein can track down their scents.'

oooooooooo

'All right, Einie,' Doc said. 'Let's find Marty Jr and Jamie!'

Einstein, the family sheepdog, then sniffed Marty Jr's cap and Jamie's headband. Doc and Marty then followed behind him. Einstein led the two humans into Courthouse Square, then up to the clock tower. Doc and Marty both gasped at what they saw.

_Great Scott!_ Doc thought to himself, as he saw Marty Jr passed out by the clock tower. _What happened here? I hope he's not seriously injured._ Doc then noticed that there was a letter attached to a chain around Marty Jr's neck. Doc unsnapped the chain from the neck, and he picked it up to read the letter.

'Dear Marty,' Doc said, as he read the letter. 'I captured Jamie, hahaha! I hope she doesn't do anything to disgrace herself, laugh, laugh! Signed, Douglas Needles.'

'That bastard!' fumed Marty. 'We have to go find the nearest pay phone, so we can call the police. This time, Needles has gone way too far! He will not get away with this. Oh, no! What if he takes advantage of the fact that Jamie has amnesia!'

'Poor Jamie!' Doc said, shaking his head. 'Well, let's go into Lou's Aerobics. They should have a phone in there.' Then, with sudden realization, Doc added, 'Why don't you just wait here with Einie and your son, and I'll be right back? We can't have other people seeing the two of you together. We'll figure out how to smuggle him home.'

'Well, we could always say that he's Michael J Fox,' Marty suggested, smiling. 'Or else, we could say that I'm Michael J Fox. That could explain why there's two of us.'

'I don't think that would work too well,' Doc said, chuckling. 'Just wait right here, and I should be back in no more than ten minutes. Then we'll figure out what to do.'

'If Jamie ends up losing her virginity...' Marty suddenly fumed. 'That bastard should be locked up! If he ends up getting her pregnant, there is no telling what I will do!'

'Just calm down, Marty!' Doc said, gently. 'We'll worry about this later, okay?' 


	9. Double Trouble

_March 22, 1986  
12:00 AM PST_

At around midnight, the doorbell of the Brown's home rang. Everyone else had gone to bed, and Doc and Marty were the only ones who were still awake. Even Einstein was curled up in his basket in the living room. With his heart racing, Doc answered the door.

'Hello, there!' called out Doc, as he answered the door. Then, with relief and joy, he saw that it was the police with Jamie. 'So what happened? Will Jamie be all right?'

'I'm Officer Reese,' explained one of the police officers. 'We found her at the Tannen's home. Unfortunately, she still seems to suffer from amnesia. We asked her some questions about who she was, and she couldn't answer any of them. She did ask us to hydrate her a pizza, though. I wonder what she meant by that.'

'I'm Officer Foley,' added the other police officer. 'Apparently, Douglas Needles had managed to convince her that she was his girlfriend - amd that you and Marty were a couple of madmen. Now, I have heard the rumours of you being Crazy Old Doc Brown - but my wife remembers you as her third grade teacher, so we know better.'

'Anyway, it's not like the Tannens themselves are well respected around here,' added Officer Reese. 'We did bring Douglas Needles and Miff Tannen under custody. More than likely, we'll probably be placing them both under probation.'

'I hope he didn't rape her,' Marty said, with concern. 'I mean, if it turns out that she's pregnant - I am going to be very pissed off! She only sixteen years old!'

'We did ask her if he had sexual intercourse with her,' explained Officer Foley, 'and she denied it. Apparently, he was just tickling her feet the whole time.'

'Oh, boy,' groaned Marty, as he remembered Needles putting him through that very same torment a couple weeks ago. 'Well, I guess it's good that he didn't rape her.'

'He told me that I loved having my feet tickled,' Jamie said, making a face. 'I swear it was two hours of unbearable torment! I just couldn't take it! It was pure torment!'

'Well, you'll be fine, now,' Marty said, soothingly, as he put his arms around Jamie.

'So is there anything else you need?' asked Officer Foley.

'Uh, no,' replied Doc. 'Thank you very much! We were just about to head off to bed.'

'Okay, then,' said Officer Reese. 'Have a good night! I can assure you that we'll take care of Douglas Needles and Miff Tannen. Jamie should be fine. Take care!'

'Thanks, you too,' replied Doc, as he closed the door behind him. Then, turning to Marty and Jamie, he said, 'Well, shall we get ready to hit the sack, now?'

'Yes, sir,' replied Jamie. 'I am very tired. First, though, can you hydrate me a pizza?'

oooooooooo

When Marty woke up the next day, he decided to check up on everyone. Harmony, Melody, and Marlene had mentioned to him that Jamie had transformed in front of them - shortly after arriving at Doc's home. Marty was still a little confused about why Jamie had transformed, as opposed to just being erased from existence, like what had nearly happened to him at the Enchantment at the Sea Dance.

He then began to wonder if he would exist in a different form, had his mother married someone else, but they ended up conceiving the same egg that would give birth to him. He also briefly wondered what would happened if the sperm that created him fertilized a different egg. Then he realized the possibility of that happening would be very slim, as men would release millions of sperm everyday, while women only released one egg per month. He hoped Jamie would soon remember who she was.

Marty slipped into the guest room where Jennifer and Melody were laid to rest, and they both were starting to stir. He decided to attend to Melody first.

'Where am I?' Melody asked, groggily. 'Mom, is that you? What time is it?'

'Actually, I'm your dad,' Marty said, softly. 'Or, rather, I will be your dad?'

'Huh?' Melody asked, stunned. 'What do you mean you _will_ be my dad? You look like my brother to me. Where are we? How did we get here?'

'Marty, are you in here?' called out Jennifer. 'You're not cheating on me with another girl, are you? Why does she sound so much like me? Where did she come from?'

'No, _you_ sound like _me_,' protested Melody. 'I think Marty is in love with Harmony. They seem to be more than just best friends these days, you know.'

'Marty, how can you do this to me?' demanded Jennifer. 'Who is Harmony?'

'Please, Jennifer and Melody!' Marty pleased. 'Just calm down for a minute, and I'll explain everything to you, okay? Jennifer, you don't remember who Harmony is?'

'Yeah, I met her yesterday, I think,' Jennifer mumbled. 'Who is Melody, though?'

'Melody is our daughter from the future,' explained Marty. 'Melody looks and sounds just like you - and when you saw her yesterday, you went into shock and passed out. In fact, you both passed out. I believe it's our son, Marty Jr, who is dating Harmony.'

'Actually, I'm not dating her,' protested Marty Jr, as he walked into the room. 'We're just very close friends. That's all.' Marty Jr then looked at Marty, and exclaimed, 'Wow! You do look just like me! I mean, I've seen pictures of you as a teenager - but I never realized we look that much alike! It is very uncanny!'

Marty then glanced up at his son, and he was stunned by what he saw. The physical resemblances were even more stunning than the time Marty had seen his son in 2015 five months ago. This version of Marty Jr seemed to have more confidence and took better care of his appearences. His voice also didn't sound as goofy.

'So I guess I really am in the past,' Melody said, stunned. 'I guess I look just like Mom, and my brother looks just like Dad. Who does Marlene look like?'

'Marlene looks like your Grandma Lorraine,' explained Marty. 'You know, I never realized before how much like my mom Jennifer looks. I mean, she has lighter hair and lighter skin - but I guess Marlene inherited her dark brown hair from me.'

'Are you serious, Marty?' Jennifer gasped. 'I really look that much like your mom?'

'Well, actually,' Marty said, quietly, 'it is a well-known adage that men are attracted to women who remind them of their mothers. Perhaps, this could explain why my great-great-grandmother, Maggie McFly, looks so much like my mother.'

'Come to think of it,' Melody said, with a sly smile, 'Harmony is the same physical type as Marlene and I. Maybe this means Marty Jr and Harmony belong together.'

'Oh, come off of it, Melody!' Marty Jr protested, laughing. 'We're just friends!'

'Well, I smell someone cooking pancakes in the kitchen,' Marty said, smiling. 'Let's go downstairs, and grab a bite to eat. I'm wondering how Jamie is doing?'

'So did Miff Tannen and Douglas Needles get arrested?' asked Marty Jr.

'Yes, they did,' Marty replied. 'Officer Reese and Officer Foley did say that they would most likely be under probation. Needles didn't rape her, though. He just tickled her feet for a couple hours, like he did to me a couple weeks ago.'

'Harmony, Melody, and Marlene always want to tickle the soles of my feet,' Marty Jr said, cringing. 'Oh, why did I have to be cursed with extremely ticklish soles?'

'I guess you just really take after me,' Marty said, smiling. 'Come now, let's go!'

Then, before heading downstairs, the Martys had embraced. As Jennifer and Melody stepped out of bed, the two of them had also embraced. This time, nobody fainted. 


	10. The Family Secret

_March 22, 1986  
12:00 PM PST_

'Are you kids hungry?' Doc asked the teens, as they were all in the living room, listening to the stereo. 'We can make some ham sandwiches, if you'd like. We have mustard and horseradish sauce. We can have applesauce on the side. Maybe make some kool-aid.'

'That sounds delicious,' exclaimed Jamie. 'You're a great cook, Grandpa!'

'Thank you, honey,' replied Doc, as he hugged Jamie. 'Why don't you all sit at the living room table, and I'll bring out the food. Then I can tell you the story about how I came up with time travel. There's a lot of things about us that I'm sure you don't know of.'

'Well, it'll be nice to not have to worry about Miff and Needles anymore,' Marty said, sighing. 'So Griff and his gang have been hassling you guys. I'm not too surprised.'

'Yeah, he has been persuing Marlene and Harmony for many years,' explained Marty Jr. 'With Jamie, they've just been making fun of her. Sadly, some people at our school feel the need to pick on her. I swear, some kids can be so mean.'

'It looks like some things never change,' Marty said, sighing. 'What about you and Melody? Does he ever persue Melody? Do he ever give you grief?'

'He tries to bully me into doing dangerous things,' Marty Jr replied. 'He hasn't started persuing Melody until recently. He mostly makes fun of her, because she's best friends with Jamie. Anyway, we were trying to drive far away from Griff and his gang - when we suddenly landed here in 1986. Gee, I wonder what happened to them.'

Marty just smiled, as he remembered what happened to the Libyans, when they were chasing him around the mall parking lot. Griff and his gang would deserve it.

'Well, kids,' called out Doc, as he endered the dining room with a large platter, 'are you ready to hear the story of how I invented time travel?'

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they reached for a roll and a slice of ham.

'Okay, the story starts on November 5 on 1955,' explained Doc. 'You see, this was the day that I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet. I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink - and when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of a y-shaped device called a flux capacitor. That is what makes time travel possible.'

'Whoa, this is heavy,' gasped Marty Jr. 'I remember seeing the flux capacitor.'

'That's not all, though,' Doc said, quietly. 'This was also the day that Marty arrived in 1955. At first, I didn't believe him when he told me he came from 1985. Then, when he told me about how I came up with the flux capacitor, I had no choice but to believe him. It was so encouraging to know that I would, one day, invent something that actually works. I have become quite fond of him, during that one week. Of course, I won't deny that it was a little stressful trying to get Marty back home.'

'What happened during that one week?' Harmony asked, with curiosity.

'Well, I accidentally interfered with my parents meeting,' Marty said, blushing. 'It was so stressful trying to get my parents to meet and fall in love, you know.'

'I can imagine it would be,' Marlene said, nodding. 'I'm so thankful that I, at least, don't have to try to get you and mom to fall in love. Besides that, you already know about time travel. I have we have it pretty easy, by comparison.'

'At any rate,' continued Doc, 'it's a good thing that Marty brought the flyer along, which told us when lightning with hit the clock tower. So I had to figure out how to harness that bolt of lightning into the flux capacitor. Fortunately, it worked.'

'Wow!' gasped Harmony. 'That must have been the busiest week of your life!'

'Well, close to it,' Marty said, with a small smile. 'Actually, I was really busy the next day, after Doc brought Jennifer and I to 2015. It was in the reality where I had broken my hand in an automobile accident, so I gave up on my music and had a rather depressing future. It was also the reality where my son lacked confidence, and was easily pushed around by Griff and his gang. I was supposed to take his place, and prevent him from committing a robbery.'

'Wow!' gasped Marty Jr. 'Was I really that bad? I was never one to take any shit from Griff and his gang. I would have told them to go nump off.'

'Well, that was a different version of you,' Marty said, gently. 'Anyway, I ended up purchasing an almanac, so that I could become rich. Doc had stopped me from doing so, insisting that he didn't create the time machine for financial gang.'

'I just felt it was very unethical,' Doc said, nodding. 'Unfortunately, Biff must have heard me lecturing Marty - because he took my DeLorean back to 1955 to give the almanac to his younger self. I should have been more careful.'

'I sometimes still have nightmares about that corrupt 1985,' Marty said, shuddering. 'Biff had killed my father and married my mother. He also had Doc committed.'

'That sounds really awful!' gasped Melody. 'I can't say I'm too surprised, though.'

'It was tough trying to chase after Biff,' Marty said, cringing. 'Then I, unfortunately, lost my judgement when Biff called me a chicken. So I ended up having to chase after him for the almanac. Then I was finally able to burn it, restoring our timeline.'

'Then, this was when lightning struck the DeLorean,' added Doc. 'I ended up being sent back to 1885, and this was where I met Clara. I told Marty not to bother coming back to 1885 to get me, but I guess I ended up getting shot by Buford Tannen.'

'So Grandma Clara grew up during the 19th century?' asked Harmony, stunned.

'Yeah, she did,' Doc said, nodding. 'She didn't even see this era until she was 38 years old. This era was a real shocker to her. Anyway, Jules and Verne were both born in the 19th century - while Haven was born in this era.'

'So why did you decide to come back here?' asked Marty Jr.

'Well, it was for several reasons,' Doc said, smiling. 'I couldn't just abandon Marty, after being close friends for so long. Also, there was the fact that none of us really belonged in that era - and thatt we could be a risk to the space-time continuum. Even Clara no longer belonged in that time, as she was supposed to have fallen over the ravine. You see, Eastwood Ravine used to called Clayton Ravine.'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' gasped Marty Jr. 'Sounds like you've had quite the adventure!'

'I never knew Grandma Clara grew up in the Old West,' added Harmony, stunned.

'I guess you learn something new, everyday,' Melody added, smiling.

'Well, would you kids all like some more buns and ham?' asked Doc.

Everyone nodded, as Doc took the platter to the kitchen, to get some more food. 


	11. With Time To Spare

_March 22, 1986  
2:00 PM PST_

Marty and Jennifer were in the living room with their future visitors, listening to music on the stereo, when Doc came into the living room to check upon them.

'How are you kids all doing?' Doc asked, smiling. 'I'm going to be out in the garage fixing the windshield of the time machine, in case you need anything. I'm hoping to be able to send you guys back home by Friday. In the meantime, why don't you guys make some plans of how you want to spend your time here? Also, Haven is in the other room, sleeping. When she wakes up, give her a bottle. It's in the refrigerator.'

'We will, Doc,' replied Marty. Then, turning to his future visitors, Marty asked, 'So what would you guys like to do this week? You'll probably be here until next Friday.'

'Well, I really would like to explore the town,' replied Harmony. 'I mean, the 1980s have always been my favourite decade - and I really would like to be able to do whatever it is that teenagers do during this era. Maybe we could go rollerskating.'

'Well, there is one problem with this,' Marty said, gently. 'One of you looks just like me, while another one of you looks just like Jennifer. We would have great difficulty with explaining where our doubles came from. Although, there is a way around this.'

'Oh, how so?' Harmony asked, excitedly. 'In what way do you mean, Marty?'

'Well, maybe we could go someplace out of town,' Marty suggested. 'Maybe we could see if there's a party going on outside of town, where people don't know us.'

'Well, actually,' Jennifer suggested, 'I was checking through this book, and I found a rollerskating and swim party that we could attend. It takes place about two hours from here, in Orange Valley. Nobody there knows who we are, so we could go there.'

'That sounds like a great idea!' Harmony exclaimed, perking up. 'Can we go?'

'Yeah, I really would like to go, too,' added Melody. 'We could certainly stand to have some fun, especially after all that happened yesterday. When is the party?'

'Well, we would have to talk to Doc about this first,' Marty informed everyone. 'I do love the idea, myself. We'll have to think of what to call ourselves, though.'

'I could use the name Calvin,' suggested Marty Jr. 'That was the name you used when you were stuck in 1955 for a week, right? We could act like we're twins.'

'Yeah, I guess we could use the names Martin and Calvin,' Marty said, smiling. 'We'll have to think of what last name to use. Maybe we could use the last name McCoy.'

'Martin and Calvin McCoy,' Marty Jr said, slowly. 'I love it! It has a nice ring to it!'

'Say, Jamie,' suggested Melody, 'maybe you and I should swap names. You can be Melody, and I'll be Jamie. Melody goes better with Harmony, while Jamie goes better with Jennifer. I guess my future mom and I could pretend to be twins, as well.'

'Yeah, I like the idea,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'I think it would be nice to have a twin.'

'Say, Jamie,' Melody asked her friend, 'do you mind being Melody for a while?'

'Oh, I would love to be Melody,' Jamie said, smiling. 'It's such a nice name.'

'Maybe we could be Harmony and Melody Green,' suggested Harmony, nodding.

'Can I still be Marlene?' Marlene asked. 'Maybe we could use the last name Baines.'

Jennifer turned to Marty, and she asked, 'That's your mother's maiden name, right?'

'That's correct,' replied Marty. 'Well, I guess that could work. We'll have to run this by Doc first, though. So, Jennifer, on what day does the party take place?'

'It takes place tomorrow,' replied Jennifer. 'Rollerskating is from noon until five, and swimming is from five until ten. Supper takes place in the roller rink at four.'

oooooooooo

'So kids,' called out Doc, 'what do you want to eat for supper tonight? How do stuffed shells and garlic bread sound. I know it's Marty's and Jennifer's favourite meal.'

'It's my favourite meal, too,' Marty Jr said, excitedly. 'Say, Doc, I was wondering if we could go to a party in Orange Valley tomorrow. It's two hours away, and I don't think anyone there knows my parents. We really would like to attend tthe party.'

Doc was silent for about a minute, then he said, 'Sure, I guess that won't be a big problem. That'll give you guys something to do. You'll have to think of different names to use, though. You'll at least have to use a different last name.'

'Yeah, Doc,' Marty said, nodding. 'we already thought of that. My son is planning to be Calvin, and we plan to use the last name McCoy. We could say that we're twins.'

'Well then,' Doc said, smiling, 'I can see you've certainly put a lot of thought into this. So how long does the party last? You guys can use my station wagon, if you'd like.'

'We plan to leave at about ten in the morning,' explained Marty, 'and we should be home at around midnight. I just think our future offspring should have some fun.'

'Well, I am concerned about one thing,' Doc said, gently. 'Monday is a school day. You're not going to be late for school, are you? I mean, it does seem pretty late.'

'Oh, no, Doc,' Marty assured his older friend. 'I've been on time for school since January. I don't want Ms. Coleman to put me through that torment again, you know.'

'What kind of torment?' Harmony asked, with curiosity. 'Your son seems to have the same problem with being late for school. I guess he really is a lot like you.'

'She made me come over to her house,' Marty said, cringing, 'so that she can tickle the soles of my feet for two hours. It was two hours of unbearable torment.'

'I know what you mean, Dad,' Marty Jr said, nodding in agreement. 'Unfortunately, the girls find it so much fun to tickle my feet. It's like they enjoy making me suffer.'

'Naaa,' Harmony said, smiling. 'We just love to make you laugh helplessly. We just love the way you laugh when we tickle the soles of your feet. It's so much fun.'

'Yeah, face it, Marty,' Melody added. 'It's just fun to make you laugh helplessly.'

'Oh, you girls are too much to me,' Marty Jr said, cringing. 'Say, I wonder if your Ms. Coleman is related to Mr. Coleman. He fired me on the day we went back in time.'

'What?' gasped Harmony, stunned. 'How can you get fired? Marty, what did you do?'

'I'm sorry, Harmony,' Marty Jr said, blushing. 'I put some of the pink hair dye that I bought for youin his shampoo, so that his hair would turn into a bight shade of hot pink. I did it as a joke, and I thought he would never find out it was me.'

'Marty!' gasped Harmony, horrified. 'How can you do that? You are almost an adult. You need to take your job seriously, if you ever hope to make a decent living.'

'Don't yell at me, Harmony,' Marty Jr pleaded, as he began to cry. 'I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be mad at me! I promise, this won't happen again. I learned my lesson.'

'Just calm down, Marty,' Harmony said, softly. 'I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just really concerned for you, that's all. Now, please, just stop crying. I'll help you.'

Doc then winked at Marty, as he teased, 'Yeap, Marty! Your son is just like you!'

'You know,' Marty suggested, 'Maybe I should warn my son about this prank, so that he doesn't get fired. It shouldn't be too disasterous to the space-time continuum.'

'I see what you mean,' Doc said, gently. 'Although, what if his being fired led to them travelling into this time. If we interfere with them coming back here, it could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe.'

'Whoa, Doc, this is heavy!' gasped Marty. 'I guess I have no choice other than to allow it to happen, then. I guess my son will have to learn his lesson the hard way.'

Just then, Marty Jr stopped crying, as Harmony hugged him tightly. Marty wondered if his future son and Harmony were fated to get married, someday. He wondered if they would end up having a son, Marty the Third. Then Marty tried to brush the thought aside, as he realized he was looking too far ahead in the future. 


	12. Party Like It's 1986

_March 23, 1986  
11:50 AM PST_

'Whoa, I can hardly believe this!' exclaimed Harmony. 'We're going to have so much fun today! We'll actually get a chance to live as teens in the '80s! It's awesome!'

'Yeah, thanks so much, Dad,' added Marty Jr. 'It's like a dream come true! It seems rather surreal, though, to pretend that we're twins. I mean, you're my daddy!'

'Hey, that's no problem,' Marty said, smiling. 'I must say I'm a bit nervous, though. I mean, I don't really know anyone here. Well, at any rate, we all have each other.'

'That is very true,' Jennifer said, nodding. 'I know what our future son means about this being a surreal experience, though. It's hard to believe that we each have a kid who looks just like us. It'll feel a bit strange to pretend that our daughter is my twin.'

'Now I must remember that my name is Jamie Baines,' Melody said, smiling. 'I must say that it is nice to swap names with my best friend. I mean, we've done it before.'

'My name is Melody Green, right?' asked Jamie. 'I like the name Melody better than Jamie. I might consider changing my name to Melody Green, when we return home.'

'Oh, come on, now,' Melody said, laughing. 'Jamie is a nice name, too. Anyway, it costs money to legally change your name. I like the name Jamie Sarah Brown.'

'Well, here we are, now,' Marty said, as he drove into the parking lot of the roller rink. 'Let's remember who we all are, and no talking about time travel. We want to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The fact that our group consists of two sets of twins will attract enough attention, you know. So we should just try to act natural.'

'Got it, Marty,' Marty Jr replied. 'Gee, I feel like I'm talking to myself. Well, I guess my name is temporarily Calvin McCoy - and you are my identical twin brother.'

Marty then opened up his wallet, and said, 'Good! I have 35 dollars for all of us to get in - and another 35 dollars for video games and snacks. You each get five dollars.'

'It's so hard to believe that 35 dollars is a lot of money in this era,' Harmony said, smiling. 'I mean, inflations have been really bad in the last ten years ago or so.'

oooooooooo

As Harmony was skating around the roller rink with Marty Jr, she felt like she was in heaven. She enjoyed the music that the disc jockey was playing - and, as she talked with some of the other teens, she felt as if she could really relate to them. She then began to feel a little resentful that she wasn't a teen of the '80s.

'I swear,' Harmony said to Marty Jr, 'I was born in the wrong time. I so wish we could stay in the '80s. Heck, I would even take New Kids On The Block over the crap that we have nowadays. Heck, I'd even take Madonna or Michael Jackson. Although, their latter works are just as bad. They must've jumped the shark sometime in the '90s.'

'Yeah, Harmony, I hear ya,' Marty Jr said, nodding. 'I sometimes envy my parents. Although, on the positive side, there is the Cafe '80s, which a relatively popular hang out with our generation. So there is sort of an '80s retro movement going on.'

'Yeah, but that's not quite the same thing,' Harmony said, with a sigh. 'Besides, the Cafe 80s is really not done up very well. Nothing can replace the real thing.'

'Yeah, that's very true,' agreed Marty Jr. 'I actually wouldn't mind living in this era, even though I would miss the hoverboards.'

'Hoverboards are overrated, anyway,' sighed Harmony, 'and they're more dangerous than skateboards. I would prefer to stay here in this time, where things are simpler.'

'Yeah, but what about your family and friends?' protested Marty Jr. 'Wouldn't you miss them?'

'Yeah, I suppose I would,' replied Harmony. 'I really do envy the people of your dad's generation, though.'

'Yeah, I admit that I do, too,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'Well, let's go play some video games now, shall we? It's sad that some people laugh at us, because we like to play old-school video games. Many of our peers believe that if you have to use your hands, then it's a baby's toy.'

'I'm so ashamed of our generation,' grumbled Harmony, rolling her eyes. 'Baby's toy, my ass! Try telling that the teenagers of the 1980s - try telling that to your dad.'

'Oh, yes, my dad and I have always been so close,' sighed Marty Jr, holding up his right hand, and crossing his middle and index finger. 'Everybody tells me that I have such a cool dad. We have the same taste in music, video games, and everything! I must admit that I'm spoiled.'

'Yeah, but you are so not a spoiled brat,' Harmony replied, coyly. 'You are such a sweet, easy-going, sensitive person. It's obvious that your dad was every bit as cool as you are, when he was a teenager. You two have so much in common.'

'I guess we do,' replied Marty Jr, cheerfully. 'Well, let's see if they have Pacman.'

oooooooooo

'Isn't this nice?' Marty Jr asked Harmony, as the two of them were floating in an inner tube. 'This is so much fun, being in the pool. It's so nice and relaxing, eh?'

'Oh, for sure,' replied Harmony. She then glanced at the clock on the wall, and said, 'Wow! It's quarter after ten already. Time sure goes by fast, when you're having so much fun. I don't want this night to end, you know. The music is nice, too.'

'Well, there another good thing about being stuck here,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'We don't have to go to school. Do you think your grandparents will let us play Nintendo all day, though? I hope they don't put us to work. This is supposed to be a vacation.'

'Well, my grandparents have always been easy-going,' replied Harmony. 'I don't think they would make us work all day. Although, yeah, they might not let us spend the whole day playing Nintendo. Well, I found a few books that I would be interested in reading. I wish we could spend some time around town, but I guess that's out of the question. Well, at least we won't have to go to school, which is always nice.'

'Well, actually,' Marty Jr said, quietly, 'I would rather go to school than work around the house. Although, from what my parents have said, Steve Strickland was just as bad as Jeb Strickland. What do you suppose they have against the McFlys and the Browns? I know Jeb pretty much considers everyone a slacker, but you see how he always blames Jamie herself for getting picked on - instead of rightfully placing the blame on the bullies who pick on her. I mean, gee, talk about blaming the victim.'

'Yeah, I sometimes feel so bad for her,' Harmony said, sadly. 'Although, the fact that she physically transformed in front of shows that the timeline is already changing. I wonder if she relentlessly gets picked on in the new timeline, too.'

'This is such a hard issue to discuss,' Marty Jr said, shaking his head, 'because I do not want to imply that I think Jamie was ugly before. I mean, I don't think that at all. I think, in her own way, she was always very attractive. It's just that she... Well, how do I say this without sounding like a clod? I guess it's just that, well, unfortunately, she didn't measure up to the conventional standards of beauty - so, as a result, the shallow clods in our school feel the need to be mean to her. Gee, I feel like a shallow clod myself saying all this. I mean, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all.'

'I understand what you mean, Marty,' Harmony said, gently. 'That's one thing I really love about you. You have always been very careful about not wanting to offend anyone - well, except for maybe the likes of Griff Tannen. I really do feel for Jamie, and I do want for her to feel accepted and liked.'

'Well, anyway,' Marty Jr said, sighing, 'shall we go jump off the diving board for a little while? We might as well just have some fun now, as the day is almost over.'

'Sure,' Harmony said, smiling. 'That sounds like a great idea. Let's go!'

Marty Jr and Harmony then headed for the diving boards. 


	13. It's So Hard To Say Good Bye

_March 28, 1986  
8:30 PM PST_

Within the last few days, Marty and Jennifer had been spending as much time as possible with their five visitors from the future - three of which happened to be their future children. Marty had been tempted to ask what became of him and Jennifer in the future, but he knew he shouldn't dare ask. After all, Doc was always warning him about what could happen if you knew too much about your own destiny.

Jamie's memories had never returned, and Marty was a bit concerned about her. He was hoping that Jamie's memories would return to her, as soon as she and everyone else travelled back to 2016. Marty was surprised when, the other day, Miff called to apologize to him. Perhaps it was possible that Miff was turning out to be a nicer person - so, as a result, he would not end up raping Jules' wife in the future. Marty was still a bit shocked at how Jamie's change in biological father end up simply altering her appearance, as opposed to erasing her from existence. Marty decided not to worry too much about it. Nonetheless, he did remember Doc's lecture of how one should take precautions, when travelling through time.

Marty and Jennifer stood by their visitors, as Doc was preparing to send them back to 2016. Marty had a lump in his throat, as he realized how much he would miss everyone. He then realized how Doc must have felt on November 12 of 1955.

'All right, you kids,' Doc was explaining, as he was pointing to the time display panels in the station wagon, 'this is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left.'

'Check,' replied all the teens, in unison.

'Well, are you kids all packed, now?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, we have everything,' explained Marty Jr. 'Not that we really brought back that much with us. As much as I enjoyed the '80s, I did miss the hoverboard.'

'I can imagine you must have,' Marty said, laughing. 'Too bad you didn't bring back one for me. I did bring back a hoverboard the last time I went tto 2015 - but I ended up using it to save the lives of Doc and Clara, so I never got it back.'

'I really hope Jamie gets her memories back,' Harmony said, a bit worriedly. 'I mean, it's going to be bad enough for the rest of us that our memories will not match that of the new timeline - but what if poor Jamie will never remember anything?'

'Actually, speaking from a personal experience,' Marty replied, 'you would actually have two sets of memories. It just takes about 12 hours or so for the ripple effect to catch up, first. It will be a bit confusing at first, but you will eventually adjust.'

'Well, then, I guess we stand corrected,' Melody said, quietly. 'At any rate, maybe Jamie will still be the same person - despite the fact that she looks different, now.'

'I'll check on you guys tomorrow, at around four,' explained Doc. 'If it turns ot that Jamie's memories are not back by that time - I'll try to work something out, okay?'

'We might as well go to the Cafe '80s,' suggested Harmony. 'We'll meet you there. I hope that, for her sake, she'll at least remember the new timeline. It won't matter so much if she remembers the old timeline - and it'll maybe be easier if she doesn't.'

'Well, all things considered,' Melody added, 'some of the kids in our school did make fun of the way Jamie looked before - so maybe she'll be better off not remembering the old timeline. I personally always found her to be attractive - but you know how shallow some people can get. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, though.'

'Yeah, so did I,' added Marty Jr. 'Well, maybe she'll be more well-liked, now - and people won't pick on her so much. It is a real shame that many of our peers are so shallow as to judge people by their outward appearences - but such is life, I guess.'

'That's one thing that seems to never change,' Marty said, sadly. 'I guess there will always be people shallow enough to judge people by outward appearences' He then turned to embrace his son, and said, 'Well, I guess I'll see you again, in thirty years.'

'Well, actually, thirteen years,' replied Marty Jr. 'I mean, that's when I'll be born.'

'Oh, right, of course,' stammered Marty. Then blinking back tears, he said, 'I really will miss you, my son. In fact, I'll miss all of you. I enjoyed spending time with all of you. At any rate, you guys all take good care of yourselves. Have a safe trip!'

'I'll miss you, too,' replied Marty Jr. 'I mean, of course, I'll see you again, as Dad - but I'll miss seeing you as a teenager.'

'Am I really that much different in the future?' chuckled Marty.

'I guess not,' said Marty Jr, with a sigh. 'It's just that we'll no longer be the same age - but I will also be happy to see you as Dad again.'

Then Marty turned to hug Marlene, whispering, 'I really love you, my sweet daughter. It's been nice getting to know you, too. Take good care of yourself, sweetheart.'

'I will, Daddy,' replied Marlene, smiling. 'Trust me, you'll make such a great father!'

Marty then went to embrace Melody, as he said, 'I love you, sweetie! You really do take after your mother a lot, you know. You have such great compassion for others.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' replied Melody. 'You and Mommy have really taught me a lot. You two will be such loving parents. I learned to have compassion from you two.'

Marty was beaming with pride, as he turned to embrace Harmony. 'It's been real nice getting to know you, too. You really do live up to your name, you know.'

'Thank you,' replied Harmony, beaming with pride. 'It was such a pleasure getting to see you as a teenager. Now I know where your son gets his personality from.'

'You mean you didn't before?' asked Marty, chuckling.

'Well, yeah, I guess I did,' stammered Harmony, 'but you know what I mean.'

Then Marty went to embrace Jamie, as he said, 'You are one very precious girl, you hear me? Keep your chin up, and don't let other people get you down. People who dislike you just don't know what they're missing. Take good care of yourself.'

'Thank you, Marty,' Jamie said, smiling. 'I will miss you. You've been a great friend.'

'Good bye, everyone,' called out Jennifer. 'I can hardly wait to see you all again, in the future.'

'Or in the past,' added Harmony, smiling.

Then Marty Jr and everyone else stepped into the station wagon, while Marty, Jennifer, and Doc watched the station wagon disappear into the future.

'Gee, Doc, now I know how you felt when you had to send me back home from 1955,' said Marty, blinking back tears. 'It was such a pleasure getting to know the kids, and now I will miss them.'

'Yes, I totally understand how you feel,' replied Doc, smiling, as he hugged Marty. One tear had slipped down Marty's cheek. Doc used his index finger to dab at Marty's tear.

As Doc stepped back into the house with Marty and Jennifer, they saw Jules and Verne watching them.

'Harmony, such a nice name,' remarked Verne.

Marty laughed, and said, 'Okay, I think you boys better head back to bed, now.' 


	14. There's No Place Like Home

_March 21, 2016  
7:30 PM PST_

'Well, it looks like we're home again,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'Now I wonder what happened to Griff and his gang. I mean, I remember they were chasing us, when we suddenly landed in 1986. I guess we weren't anywhere near Hill Valley Park, though.'

'Hey, let's turn on the radio,' suggested Harmony, as she reached for the dial. 'I mean, let's see if we can find some good tunes. Do you think Grandpa will yell at us?'

'It's all my fault,' Marlene said, blushing. 'I was the one who suggested that Jamie and I break into the lab. I guess now I know why Doc wanted us to stay out.'

'Hey, where are we?' asked Jamie. 'What are we doing in Hill Valley Park?'

'Well, we just got back here from 1986,' replied Marty Jr. 'We didn't want to land in one of the skyways, you know. We have to be careful when time travelling.'

'Time travelling?' Jamie asked, stunned. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Do you remember what your name is, and who your parents are?' asked Melody.

'What kind of a stupid question is that?' Jamie snorted. 'Of course I know who I am! My name is Jamie Sarah Brown - and my parents are Jules and Patricia!'

'I asked, because you had amnesia for a week,' Melody said, gently.

'What do you mean I had amnesia for a week?' snapped Jamie. 'There is something strange going on here, and I want to get to the bottom of this! We were driving away from Griff Tannen and his gang - then, suddenly, we're in Hill Valley Park!'

'You mean you don't remember anything about being in 1986?' asked Harmony.

'How could we have been in 1986?' demanded Jamie. 'You insist there's something wrong with my head? I think there's something wrong with _your_ head.'

'Gee, I'm not so sure I like this new Jamie,' muttered Melody.

'Hey, Melody, I heard you!' Jamie said, bluntly. 'For the record, I haven't changed at all. I'm almost thinking you guys have changed, though - like you became a bit tranked. I mean, you guys are suddenly talking about nonsense like time travel.'

'Oh, brother,' muttered Melody, stunned. 'Look, Jamie, I'm telling you the truth! We were in 1986 for a week, and you transformed in front of us. You used to have brown hair and brown eyes, and you used to be five feet eight inches tall.'

'Oh, Melody, are you sure you're not tranked?' Jamie asked, sighing. 'I've always had blonde hair and blue eyes - and I was always five feet two inches tall. Look, I'm not meaning to hurt your feelings or anything - but I'm just real concerned about all of you. Maybe this is something Griff did to you guys. I wouldn't put it past him.'

'Look, Jamie,' Harmony said, softly. 'Maybe you should lie down and take a rest, when we get home. Maybe you just need to relax a bit. You do seem a bit tense.'

'No, Harmony, I'm not tense!' Jamie snapped. Then, in a softer tone, Jamie continued, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I just want you guys to be all right, that's all. I understand that some of you would like to visit the 1980s, but I'm afraid that's just not possible.' Then, turning to Marlene, she added, 'What about you? Are you convinced that we somehow travelled back to 1986? You were with me.'

Before Marlene could answer, Harmony turned up the radio and said, 'Listen!'

'In today's breaking news,' the newscaster was saying, 'a gang has just been found by the police in Hill Valley. The leader of the gang, Griff Tannen, had been recklessly driving - and they crashed into the side of Courthouse Mall, causing the gang to fall to the ground. They all appeared to have been seriously injured, and they have been taken into the hospital for treatments. One driver has commented on seeing a station wagon disappear, as the driver of the station wagon was allegedly trying to drive away from Tannen and his gang. It is believed, however, that the driver who made the call might have been driving tranked - and he will be taken in for questioning. Tannen, once released from the hospital, could possibly face up to fifteen years in jail for reckless driving. And this is Joe Stanley of KKHV News.'

'Oh, my God!' gasped Marty. 'Well, it serves them right for trying to harass us. I hope Griff does get indicted. Maybe being in jail for about fifteen years will give him a lot of time to reconsider his atttitude, and actually become a decent person.'

'Maybe he'll become like Miff Tannen,' suggested Jamie. 'Dad says that Miff Tannen also used to be a bully, until some girls knocked him out for harassing them and Big Marty. I guess the experience must have humbled him greatly.'

'I can hardly believe we actually did it!' cried out Harmony. 'Although, I almost feel a bit guilty - like I shouldn't be proud of it. I never meant to break his leg, you know.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' snapped Jamie. 'First you were convinced that we travelled back to 1986 - now you're convinced that you were involved in beating up Miff Tannen?' Then, after a deep sigh, Jamie added, 'Oh, nevermind! I guess Griff Tannen and his gang must have really gotten to you guys. We better return to Grandpa's lab, then I guess we should all go home and relax.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' agreed Marty Jr, nodding. 'It's been a long day.'

oooooooooo

'So how are you kids doing?' asked Marty Sr, as Marty Jr and his two sisters walked into the door. Then, with a concerned expression on his face, he said, 'My son, I heard you got fired from your job today. What happened?'

'I put pink hair dye in the boss's shampoo,' Marty Jr said, blushing. 'I did it as a joke. I didn't think he would find out that it was me. I feel so bad, now.'

'Oh, Junior,' Marty Sr said, sighing, 'you really need to take your job seriously - if you ever hope to make a decent living. That wasn't a very smart thing you did.'

'Yeah, I know,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I already received that same lecture from Harmony. I wish I could go back in time and undo the incident.'

'Well, dear, uh...' Marty Sr started to say. Then, with sudden realization, he added, 'Say, did you guys just get back here from 1986? I have a feeling you did.'

'Yes, Dad,' replied Melody, 'today was the day we went back in time.'

'So how did you kids get a hold of the time machine, anyway?' asked Marty Sr.

'It's my fault, Dad,' said Marlene. 'Don't blame Melody or Marty. They were both, along with Harmony, kidnapped by Griff and his gang, when Jamie and I sneaked into Doc's lab. Don't blame Jamie, either. I kinda pushed her into coming with me.'

'I swear,' Marty Sr said, shaking his head, 'sometimes you kids are too much for me! I still love you guys, though! Marlene, you will have to explain to Doc what you have done. Whenever Doc gives you instructions, he has a good reason for it. The time machine is not a toy to be played with. Whenever you travel through time, you have to be extremely careful what you do, so that you don't create a time paradox.'

'I'm sorry, Dad,' Marlene said, shamefacedly. 'I guess you're mad at me, huh?'

'No, sweetie,' replied Marty Sr, 'I can never be mad at you kids. Anyway, you kids remind me a lot of when I myself was a teenager. Gee, it seems like just yesterday I was a teenager. I guess, from your perspective, it _was_ just yesterday. Well, from my perspective, it was thirty years ago. My God, has it been that long?'

'I guess time travel can be so confusing,' Melody said, smiling.

'Well, why don't you kids change into your pajamas?' suggested Marty Sr. 'Then I'll scoop you all a heaping bowl of ice cream, and we can all relax in the living room.'

'That sounds awesome, Dad,' replied Marty Jr, and he and his sisters went to their bedrooms to change.

Marty Sr smiled to himself, as he recalled the events of thirty years ago. He then turned on the radio, as he went to scoop up bowls of ice cream for everyone. 


	15. Not Quite Back To Normal

_March 22, 2016  
3:50 PM PST_

After school, Marlene and Marty Jr picked everyone up in their hover-car - so that they could discuss the result of their time travel trip, and their new memories.

'Look, everyone,' Jamie said, quietly. 'I would like to apologize for the way I was acting yesterday. I now remember everything. I remember everything of my old life, when I was tall and unpopular - and I remember everything of my new life. I also remember everything about our time in 1986. Come to think of it, the fact that I was so unpopular in my old life maybe explains why, in my new life, I was always so quick to befriend the misfits and outcasts in our school. What do you all remember?'

'I have two sets of memories, too,' explained Melody. 'I think the major things that have changed in this new timeline is, you look different and Miff Tannen is a nice person who routinely waxes our cars. Also, unlike his father, he doesn't try to con us out of a second coat. It seems like most everything else has stayed the same.'

'Yeah,' agreed Harmony, nodding, 'actually, I must say that I'm more amazed by how much has stayed the same, than by how much has changed. I believe Grandpa calls that the time preservation effect. Science can explain a lot of things, but it can't explain everything. I believe that many things really are an act of God, you know.'

'Right, I agree,' said Marty Jr. 'Unfortunately, I guess I still got fired in this timeline. I guess I'll have to not pull anymore practical jokes. I guess I did go a little too far with the pink hair dye. At any rate, I'm so glad you're not mad at me, Harmony.'

'I could never be mad at you,' Harmony said, smiling. 'I'm just a little concerned about you. That's all. I mean, you really should be thinking about your future.'

'Yeah, Harmony, you're right,' Marty Jr replied. 'I'll have to take my job seriously, from now on - so that I can have a good life. The best thing to do is to look forward.'

'That's right,' Harmony said, nodding. 'The past is prologue, Marty. People like us have to keep looking to the future.'

'I guess that's a good way of putting it, Harmony,' replied Marty Jr, smiling.

'Well, here we are, folks,' called out Marlene, as she landed in front of the Cafe '80s. 'It looks like things are just about back to normal. Let's go in and play Wild Gunmen.'

'Things aren't quite back to normal,' protested Melody. 'Since we've changed a few things in the past, things will never be quite the same as they were before.'

'It'll be tough, having two sets of memories,' agreed Jamie. 'I probably have the most adjusting to do. In the end, though, it's all positive. At least I'm not constantly getting picked on anymore. Heck, I even have a boyfriend in Bill Tannen.'

'Yeah, Bill Tannen is so unlike his cousin, Griff,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'Even in the old timeline, he was a very nice person who proved that not all Tannens were bad.'

'I remember he was so friendly to me,' Jamie continued, 'even in the old timeline. It is just that I was always so shy around him. Know what I mean?'

'I totally understand,' Marty Jr said, softly. 'Well, let's go in, now. Doc of 1986 should be checking up on us real soon. I could go for a Pepsi Perfect, right now.'

'I suppose we'll eventually adjust to having two sets of memories,' Melody said. 'This does seem very surreal, but I guess we're all in this together. Well, anyway, let's go.'

Everyone stepped out of the hover-car, and they walked into the Cafe '80s. They each then ordered a Pepsi Perfect, and went to play Wild Gunman.

oooooooooo

Doc quietly walked up to the Cafe '80s, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, as he was trying to digest everything he found out about this era. He was mindful to not find out too much of what happened to him in the future - but he knew he needed to check up on the five visitors, especially Jamie. He hoped Jamie's memories would return to her, as soon as they travelled back home. He wondered how everyone was coping with having two sets of memories. At least they would all be in it together.

He picked up today's copy of USA Today, Hill Valley Edition - and he immediately noticed that the headline read 'Gang Jailed'. This immediately brought back a feeling of deja vu, as he remembered the time he brought Marty into the future to post as his future son. Then he noticed that the sub-headline under it read 'Reckless Driving Crashes Into Courthouse'. Then, under it read, 'Gang Leader: I Was Framed!' He had to chuckle a bit, as he realized the similarity of both events when Griff Tannen and his gang were arrested. Of course, this particular event also carried similarities with the time the Libyan terrorists went to shoot him at Lone Pine Mall.

'Hey, Doc!' called out Marty Jr. 'It's so nice to see you!' Then he whispered, 'Did you come here from 1986 to check upon us? We all have two sets of memories, now. Also, Jamie's memories did return to her. She seems to have the same personality, albeit having a little more confidence in herself. This is going to be so confusing.'

'Well, I'm sure your father can tell you all about it,' Doc said, smiling. 'I'm glad you all are doing okay. I assume you already heard the news about Griff and his gang?'

'We sure did!' Harmony said, smiling. 'I guess that's what they get for trying to chase us. Our parents did testify against them - so they should be sentences for kidnapping us, as well. It's funny how some things turn out, isn't it?'

'Oh, if you only knew everything,' Doc said, smiling. 'Well, I should return back to the year 1986. I'm glad you kids are all doing okay. Oh, yeah, and Marty and Jennifer told me to say hi to go guys. They miss you already, you know.'

'Tell them we said hi back,' Jamie said, smiling. 'Take good care of yourself, Grandpa!'

'I certainly will,' Doc said, smiling. 'Well, I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed.'

'You certainly are a Crack Shot, aren't you, Marty?' laughed Harmony.

'Yeap, I'm a Crack Shot,' replied Marty Jr, smiling, 'just like my dad.'

'What about me?' asked Melody. 'I'm just like my mom, right?'

'Of course you are,' replied Harmony, smiling. Then, turning to Doc, she said, 'See you, Grandpa! I guess you'll have to wait over thirty years again - but I'll be seeing you again this Friday. It's funny how time travel works.'

'Believe me,' Doc said, smiling. 'It's not the first time I had to wait thirty years for something. I guess I'm quite used to it by now. So long kids.'

Doc then waved at the teens, as he stepped out of the Cafe '80s. He smiled as he headed back to Hill Valley Park, where he hid the DeLorean. One thing was certain, Marty and Jennifer was definitely headed towards a happy future. 


End file.
